What do you think?
by oONightmareOo
Summary: Imagine a world where not every person was a person… but an animal. Hidden in society, either as the animal they are… or in a disguise as a 'person'. How, you ask? An ability that is passed through certain families of animals, the ones with higher spiritual energy, that allows them to hide. Blend in with their surroundings and be… what the humans would say, 'normal'.
1. Chapter 1

_**Imagine a world where not every person was a person… but an animal. Hidden in society, either as the animal they are… or in a disguise as a 'person'. How, you ask? An ability that is passed through certain families of animals, the ones with higher spiritual energy, that allows them to hide. Blend in with their surroundings and be… what the humans would say, 'normal'. Did you ever find someone who acted a lot like an animal? Maybe hated water, loved to play with string, or liked the smell of catnip? Or was extremely loyal to their friends, believed without asking, or loved unconditionally? Surely you have, there are many people who are not humans. The humans don't have as large a population as they once believed.**_

_** …**_

__I couldn't help but see the many faces of animals everywhere; no one knew how to hide their animal anymore it seemed. Look, a cat gossiping with her human and feline friends. Some dogs at the football team table. A jaguar getting impatient, leaning against a wall. It wasn't like I saw the animal's face on the human face; rather the disguise hid the animal form rather well. The thing was that the spirit of the animal floated next to a person, allowing someone to distinguish them if they bothered to pay attention. I heard a crash from the other side of the cafeteria, causing me to look over. A red haired dog seemed to have upset a long haired human. The human looked as if he wanted to kill him but was refraining from it, even though the grip on his chopsticks was rather tight. There was a cat next to them and she seemed to be ignoring them, as was everyone else in the cafeteria, so I only had to assume that it happened often. After all, it was only my first day at this school so I didn't know anything about what happened on a regular basis. The human glanced up and our gazes met, causing a shiver to run down my spine. It wasn't quite a fear based shiver though, it was… pleasant somehow. I smiled towards him before turning to walk out of the cafeteria. There weren't any empty tables here anyways.

I walked down the halls, towards the classroom I'd be having fourth period in, and walked in. The room was empty so it seemed as though the teacher was out and that it was okay for me to eat in here. I picked a desk at the far back, thanking the fact that it was science thus there were tables instead of desks, and set my many plates on the table. Barely even fifteen minutes later, I was finished and wiping my mouth with a napkin. As there was still about ten minutes left, I figured I could take the plates back to the cafeteria but when I stood up; someone was inside the classroom and staring over at the table I was sitting in. I looked over at them and noticed that it was the long haired human from before. He seemed… different up close though. I decided not to dwell on it as he seemingly glared at me. "Um… May I go through the door?" I looked over his shoulder at the hallway that I was attempting to balance the plates until I got to there. He seemed to scrutinize me for a while longer before stepping aside and past me. I decided to ignore it and went through the door to go back to the cafeteria so I could return the plates. With a minute to spare, I made it back to the classroom to see all the seats were already taken up. I hovered at the door until the bell sounded, causing the door in the back to suddenly smack open and a human to walk out. He looked kinda strange, with his beret and coat, but he was human nonetheless.

"I believe that we are to have a new student today!" He seemed super cheerful about it as well, but he didn't notice me in the doorway. "I wonder what he is." I looked around the room to see that everyone was an animal, aside from the long haired one.

"Why don't you just ask him Onii-san?" The cat that was with the human before pointed at me in the doorway without looking up from her book, causing him to look over confusedly.

"You're so observant Lenalee!" The teacher hugged the girl, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head as she started blushing, looking annoyed and embarrassed. I blinked and suddenly he was in my face, causing me to lean away with an awkward smile.

"Hi, I'm Allen Walker…?" I know that it came out sounding like a question but… do you really expect me to act normal when I have this guy in my face, inspecting me from every angle? He had taken to poking me as well, as if searching for something. A couple pokes to one spot had me on the ground, laughing, as it tickled so much. What was this guy looking for? He was human… right?

"Okay, I can't figure it out." He seemed disappointed but the gears in his head were still turning around as he stared into my gray eyes, his own black eyes showing his curiosity. "I guess I'll have to run some tests!" He grinned maniacally as he held up a drill, and I had a feeling I wouldn't like this class at all.

_**…**_

Lenalee had managed to get Mr. Lee to calm down and start class, rather than dissecting me as he seemed about to do, and gave me a chair to sit in on the side of her table, which also had the red haired dog at it. He grinned and looked as if he was going to ask some questions but was stopped by Lenalee's look as class started. The long haired human was in the table behind them with an assistant to the teacher sitting next to him, almost looking as if he was going to fall asleep from how bored his face expressed he was. I couldn't quite put a name to the animal that he was as I couldn't quite make out the features of it, meaning he was a half human. In my opinion, it looked somewhat like a house cat that would lie around and sleep all day. The bell couldn't have rung sooner, Mr. Lee had been staring at me all hour and the dog seemed to seriously want to talk to me but couldn't since Lenalee stopped him from doing that, and I almost rushed out of the room to avoid the teacher. "You said your name was Allen Walker, right?" The dog finally spoke, stopping me from giving into the desire to rush.

"Yes, what is your name?" I smiled at him, an automatic reflex.

"I'm Lavi Bookman; just call me Lavi or Junior if you want."

"I'm Lenalee Lee, as you can probably tell Mr. Lee is my older brother." She seemed agitated as Mr. Lee appeared behind her with sparkles all around him and hearts showing in his eyes. He seemed to be happy that Lenalee recognized him as her brother. "This is Kanda." Lenalee introduced the long haired human as he picked his stuff up behind her.

"You can just call him Yuu!" After Lavi said that, I heard a loud thump. Next thing I see, Kanda was above a fallen Lavi, his hand in a fist as he glared down at the dog.

"Baka Usagi." Kanda grumbled before silently walking out of the classroom. I blinked a few times.

"'Usagi'? Isn't that 'rabbit'? Why did he call a dog a rabbit?" I asked as I turned back towards the two.

"How'd you know I was a dog?" Lavi looked up at me, a hand on the spot that Kanda had punched. He was genuinely curious.

"I can see it above your shoulder." I knelt down and put my hand on the spirit dog's head, my hand resting there. No matter how many times I saw someone walk through a spirit animal or hit it or just not see it, I couldn't understand how. As soon as I touched one, it was as if it were the real deal. It wasn't always like this though, not always. "You're a Labrador, are you not?" He had a strange expression on his face.

"Whatever you're doing, stop. That feels… weird! Extremely weird!" Lavi seemed to have a blush on his face as I pulled my hand away, I wonder if he was feeling alright. Surely he didn't get sick earlier, did he? I stood back up and looked over at the feline. She had a skeptical expression on her face, as if she didn't believe that I knew for a fact that he was a dog, so I smiled at her.

"You're a cheetah; I can see it over your shoulder as well." Only it was larger than Lavi's Labrador, Lavi was still a puppy though so it was understandable. Her cat was laying down in midair, almost glaring straight at me as if I had committed a sin, while she herself looked at me with a surprised smile. I blinked a few times before waving over my shoulder. "I'll see you some other time." I only had two minutes to get to the other side of the building anyways, and the building was gigantic. As soon as I stepped into the English classroom, the human from befo – Kanda looked up and I met his gaze as I caught my breath. In my disguise, I could only go so fast, which was frustrating to a point. I looked over at the teacher only to pale. The creature behind her was none other than a dragon and it was so large, it fell out of the room and its neck was bent to the point that it looked like a dragon head was sticking out of the ceiling. But, if you looked at the disguise, she was a simple looking woman with a terrifying aura around her. She had blonde hair and shocking blue eyes and she was wearing a female suit, the type with a pencil skirt. She had a kind expression but the aura… was almost too much to bear. I glanced around to see no one else seemed to be affected by her dragon aura and I took a few steps in.

"You're the new student, correct?" Her human voice and her animal voice overlapped each other, causing her to have an echo. Her human voice was kind and soft spoken but the other voice… it was deep and powerful. "Allen Walker?"

"Erm… yeah." I blinked a few times, trying not to look at the blue dragon spirit.

"I'm the headmaster, Havlaska. Mr. Mikk isn't back from the errand he was running so I'll be here for the time being." This school had an interesting assortment of animals, it seemed.

_** …**_

_** Yeah… Got the idea from a yaoi manga called Sex Pistols and the anime Wolf's Rain… kinda… more like, I wanted to use a line from Sex Pistols and have Kanda say it… it turned out, I couldn't find any way for Kanda to say it so I'm gonna have Allen say it in the future… I haven't quite decided which animal Allen is quite yet but I do have an idea of which one he will be… The half house cat assistant is, indeed, Reever, and he's my favorite guy from the science department (mostly cause of his English voice) so I had to put him in here… Any questions? Don't be afraid to ask! I'm always ready to help a reader understand what I meant by something… See something grammatically incorrect? Please tell me, I don't know this stuff until months later when I check the story to remember what it was about… ^.^'**_

_** Desperate for some love 3**_

_** Nightmare**_


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out that the only empty seats were next to Kanda, and the human was almost glaring at me as if he was daring me to sit next to him. He doesn't seem to like me for some reason. It doesn't matter to me, it's not like I could find somewhere else to sit nor did I think he would actually do something at school. Besides, Cross had a much more scary glare, though I think the reason is that I know that he will do something against me. I sat to the right of the human, causing everyone to look at me in admiration. "He could have gotten into one of the seats behind Kanda or in front of Kanda."

"Yeah, then he wouldn't be able to see Kanda glaring at him."

"Why'd he choose the only seat next to Kanda?" The whispering was really irritable, both the humans and the animals were whispering to each other. They seemed to not think anything of the fact that I could most definitely hear them. I looked at Kanda out of the corner of my eye and saw something… unusual in his eyes. It didn't seem as though it would happen often with how cold he acted but was that… amusement in his eyes? It didn't seem as though he was amused by the whispers… rather, it seemed he was amused by me. But what did I do to amuse him? It doesn't make sense to me, whatsoever. What did I do that would amuse anyone? I shifted in my seat for a more comfortable spot and noticed how Kanda's lips upturned slightly. Almost as if he was smiling.

"Everyone, listen up. Mr. Mikk isn't able to get here for this hour, something personal happened, so he told me to have you read to page forty eight by tomorrow." It seemed that coming in the middle of the school year had less ups than actual downs to the situation. I turned to the human to see that he had gotten a book out but it didn't seem like any book that the school would assign you, more like something you'd either get at the public library or online, I would assume from the blood on the cover and the… gruesome sounding title. Along with the fact that, on the pages, it was written in Japanese and he was going from right to left rather than the American left to right. I looked across the page and picked out certain kanji that looked familiar but, other than that, I had no clue what it said.

"Excuse me, but do you have the book for this class with you?" I tried my best to sound friendly but I don't think this guy would ever consider thinking of me as a friend. He seemed to have an automatic hate for me for no reason. That thought was justified when he turned and glared at me before tossing the book that he grabbed out of his bag onto the desk in front of me with an echoing slam. I flinched at the sound so close to my ear, rubbing it slightly as I frowned in his direction. "That was slightly uncalled for."

"Whatever, Moyashi." I scowled. I didn't know what 'Moyashi' meant but it sounded like an insult. Maybe I should look it up later on? No, better to ask the source rather than the internet that I don't have.

"What does Moyashi mean anyways?" Kanda smirked and I decided that I really didn't like humans. Especially not the one in front of me. Apparently, I would be going to the library to look it up tonight before I went home, which reminded me. Cross was going to be there until next week, something about stocking up on money or something like that, before he'd be going off to the Caribbean. A week until I'm free of the damned red lion. Man am I glad I'm not a feline, Cross would make my life more of a hell than it is now since I'm a guy. I kinda wish I was a wolf, even if all the intelligent ones were all extinct. Aside from that, I realized I had read to the page I was supposed to… yet I didn't retain any of the words inside of it. Oh well, I can just ask the Japanese if I can borrow it for the night. The bell rang and I turned to the human only to see him standing up and walking away. I guess that means that I can borrow it. I shrugged and put the book in my bag, tossing it onto my shoulder before heading to sixth hour. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, causing me to be rather happy that school was over and I could go to the library to look that word from before up. As I walked down the street, I noticed that a lot of the animals that I saw were solitary animals. It made sense since it was a small town, which was favored by animals that didn't form large groups, but usually you saw some of the small group animals, the ones that had a group of animals/friends that were the same species as you that you would always be around. I know Cross was one but his 'Pride' was mostly made of females that he would flirt with and take to places around the world then 'forget' them there and go after another female. The stupid horny lion didn't realize that he was gaining enemies as he did this crap.

I walked through the doors to the library and… was there really this many books in a small town for no reason? I walked through, noticing an old man sitting behind the counter with a panda spirit animal behind him, and finally found the… outdated computers. I decided against using those and instead went over to the panda to ask him my question. "Sir, could you tell me what a Japanese word means please?"

He looked up at me, his wise old eyes looking straight into my own gray ones and he stared at me for a bit. "You have the mark."

"The… what?" I was confused, the only things I had that could count as a 'marking' would be the scar over my eye and the burnt arm at my side that I didn't use unless necessary.

"The mark, the one that allows you to see spirit animals of others. How'd you get it?" Oh, he was talking about the scar.

I smiled awkwardly, "It's a long story I don't feel comfortable to tell." He seemed slightly disappointed that he hadn't been able to get this story but he accepted it without question.

"What was this Japanese word you were going to ask about?"

"It's Moy – "

"Moyashi!" The cheerful Lab jumped at me from the side and hugged me, rubbing his face against my cheek with a happy smile. "You're here! I was wondering where you went after school, so you came here huh?" He seemed rather content to be attached to me the way he was, almost as if he didn't want to touch the ground. I had to hold onto the counter in front of me while I noticed the panda was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, that word." I stated drily as I gave Lavi a blank look before I realized that he called me Moyashi as well. "Why did you call me that? What does it mean?"

"Well, cause Yuu called you Moyashi. Plus, it fits you!" He finally let go of me, standing a few steps away with a smile on his face. "It means 'beansprout'." I blinked a few times before pouting. I'm not _that_ short! I am average sized, possibly a little larger, for my species. "Which reminds me, what is your animal?" I shifted slightly, an awkward silence settling over us as I was stared at.

"It's… rather embarrassing for me on what animal I am." I said, avoiding the question while still answering it. It really did embarrass me; I didn't act at all like it so no one could ever guess what animal I was. "So I'd rather not answer that question."

"Aw, come on Moyashi. You know what animals we are, so what's yours?" A phone rang and it just so happened to be Lavi's, saving me from the question. "Hello? Lenalee! Where'd you go?" That was all I caught of that conversation before I snuck away from the two. I walked the long way home, not much caring how I suddenly came to be in the forest that surrounded half the town. I love forests, they were so calming, but the noises a few yards ahead and to the left caused me to pause. It sounded like a dog fight. I went in that direction when I heard a high pitched whine and the noises stopped, animal footsteps going in the opposite direction. When I found the scene of the fight, I was shocked. Not because of the blood, not even because of the species I had found. No, it was the pure beauty of the wolf that I had found that caused me quite a bit of shock. The beautiful raven fur looked well taken care of and the eyes that were closing were a brilliant shade of blue. I couldn't help but pause as soon as I saw it to take in its beauty before I realized that it was, indeed, bleeding a large amount. I wouldn't be able to carry the wolf out of the forest and into the town in the condition it is now; I most definitely wouldn't be able to do it in my animal form. I had no bandages on me, so I guess I would have to sacrifice my white shirt. I quickly took the shirt off and tore it in half. I wrapped one of the halves around the long gash in the front leg and tied it tight enough to slow the bleeding down and the other half was torn a couple more times so I could wrap it around the midsection to slow the bleeding down there. After that was done, I lifted the wolf into my arms slowly, struggling slightly under the massive dead weight. How was it that such a canine could weigh so much? I walked as quickly as possible without jostling the wolf too much, though I did get a bite to my arm when I had to jump down from a rock. I walked through less used streets to get to the apartment Cross had bought, the wolf still attached to my arm with his teeth. My arm was feeling pretty numb now; I'm actually surprised I haven't dropped the wolf yet. I struggled to unlock the door, finally succeeding and setting the wolf on the ground gently. He let go of my arm once he seemed to realize he was on the ground again and I closed the front door before going to the medicine closet to get bandages. Lord knows I don't have the money to go to a vet for this, Cross would yell at me for spending money on a dog that wasn't mine. I ran my hand through my hair, looking down at the wolf.

Yeah, this was going to be quite an issue.

…

_** I don't think this many people have liked one of my stories… this quickly… is it cause it's Yullen? Or because it's animals turned humans? Please tell me, I'm at a loss of what I haven't been doing right all this time for people to like me… Did I get Allen's inner thoughts very good? I wouldn't know; I'm only at the beginning of season 2, on episode 3 of that… which would mean maybe episode 30? I don't know, I'd have to look it up and I don't have the desire to do that… Please tell me what I'm doing right here, I'm at a loss… ^.^' While you're at it, a request maybe? Pretty please? I don't have any ideas aside from what I get from manga I read but, currently, I'm into yaoi anime and I don't think I'm gonna get any ideas from that… -.-'**_

_** Desperate, still**_

_** Nightmare**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wolf's POV**_

It was a simple enough thing, really. The mutt picked a fight where he shouldn't and I was supposed to defeat him, since he had attacked me in my territory. I was about to land a finishing blow when another mutt appeared from behind and attacked me. He had managed to get in a well-placed attack, resulting in the wound on my side, when the mutt on the ground reacted to the back up with a bite to my foreleg. They attacked a few times more before they walked away, leaving me to start a pool on the ground. I heard some bushes rustling and human footsteps before I saw a white feather appear in my vision. My eyes closed of their own volition, ignoring my command to open again, and I felt everything through a haze. Someone wrapped something around my torso and my leg, but why? They felt something like bandages, or pieces of cloth. So the person is trying to help me? They lifted me up and began walking, but how were they able? I knew that I weighed quite a bit in my animal form; surely they were having a difficult time? The sudden drop, presumably when the person jumped down from somewhere, hurt like hell and I let it be known with a bite to their arm. I heard their sudden intake of breath before they muttered something that was supposed to be soothing, if I could understand the incoherent mumble. I kept my grip on their arm as they continued walking, almost as if they were gliding across the ground, until we got to a door. I heard a key jingle before it was in the lock, jiggling around until it was unlocked, and the door was kicked open. They moved to put me down and I let go of the arm so that they could do it. I heard a door close before another door opened and items were shuffled around then that door was closed, footsteps coming back to me. I opened one of my eyes with difficulty to see the white haired Moyashi from school looking down at me with a helpless expression. It's just my luck that the Moyashi had found me, he could probably find out who I was now.

"Well, I guess I have to treat you now huh." The Moyashi looked confused as he observed me. "But how? I've only ever treated birds before, not wolves. If only we had internet here, then I could look it up." He groaned this out, getting a dark expression as he glared into empty space. I shifted slightly so that the ground would be more comfortable to lie on, causing him to look down at me. "Well, I should at least try, right…?" He seemed uncertain, causing me to really not want him to touch me even if he was going to try to help me out. I growled when he stepped forward with the medicine and bandages he had grabbed before he had come into the room, causing him to look alarmed. His arm seemed to still be bleeding from where I had bitten him. Looking at the wound I had inflicted on him caused me to notice that he no longer had a shirt on. His left arm was a bit… discolored, making me think of burnt meat, and he had some sort of tattoo on his left shoulder but the rest of his torso was perfectly normal. He was somewhat toned, his stomach flat with sculpted muscles showing, but other than that he looked like any human would. Komui had said that the Moyashi was an animal though so it was probable that he was, and I was as curious as the sister complex was on what animal the Moyashi was. "Wah! That's so cool! Your wounds are healing all by themselves!" The Moyashi seemed fascinated as he watched the wounds heal, the slow process only made noticeable because the wounds didn't look as bad as they did when they were made. "Well, it seems that I don't need to do anything. I didn't know that wolves were fast healers though." He seemed to be thinking as he looked at the clock that was ticking away in a corner of the room, before he gained a panicky expression. "Crap! I need to wake up early again tomorrow for school! I guess I should get some sleep then, sorry wolfy. I can't stay up with you to make sure that you heal completely." He seemed saddened by that as he pulled a blanket over me. Well, a nap won't hurt as long as I leave before the baka wakes up.

…

"Morning wolfy!" That was what I woke up to, causing me to wonder how early this idiot needed to wake up. It was five o'clock, thirty minutes before I usually wake up, and this idiot seemed to have been awake for a while now.

"What time do you need to wake up?" I stared at the male who was happily making breakfast, seemingly not have seen that I had put my disguise back up.

"Well, I usually wake up at four but this morning I couldn't go back to sleep so I ended up waking up at three thirty." He continued making what smelt like a sandwich, when he paused mid motion. I stood up and walked towards him, standing behind him.

"What's wrong Moyashi?" I smirked as the boy jumped and turned around as I stepped forward, my arms landing on the counter on either side of him – effectively trapping him. He looked past my arm with a panicked expression.

"Where'd wolfy go?" It almost looked like he was attempting to glare at me, but it was ineffective.

"Sorry to disappoint," I started, not sorry whatsoever, "But 'wolfy'" I grimaced at the name. It was horrible and as uncreative as it gets, "is me." I inhaled, catching a whiff of his scent, and realized why I was having issues on what the guy smelt like yesterday. He had had a masking scent on top of his, stopping me from finding out what animal he was from his scent.

"But, the intelligent wolves are nothing but fairy tales anymore! Mana said so!" He seemed to be having difficulty accepting that.

"If I'm a fairy tale, what are you, an angel?" I leaned forward, a smirk no doubt appearing as his eyes widened. "Little dove."

…

_** Yeah yeah, I know a lot of you guys wanted Allen to be a fox or a wolf, one of you said a snow leopard, but I wanted to do something unusual! Plus, I had to use a line from Sex Pistols, only altered for the actual scene… 'Cause I most certainly do not see Allen as a bat… or Kanda as a hawk… it doesn't work for me… But the lines that I altered were the last two paragraphs, Allen's line and Kanda's lines… The original lines go like this…**_

"_Te- A Tengu…"_

"_Tengu?"_

"_When I was small, my Japanese mother told me. There were even older species of Madararui, and there was one who could fly through the sky. I thought it was only a fantasy. Nagamochi said the two of you get along… because you're both Pythons."_

"… _Python? If I'm a fantasy, then what are you? Nagamochi said that you're a doggie… But I know. We are the leading species. Even if your name was not Haigashira _(means Grey-headed, refers to birds and other flying animals)_, I would know with just one look. We are the only ones who know. From the resonance, we could see the magnetic field. I knew from the first moment I saw you. If you said that I'm a Tengu, then what are you? A vampire? Little Bat."_

_** So yeah, the lines that I wanted to be said were said… The whole reason I created this fanfic has happened…**_

_** I have now fulfilled my own request (how selfish of me)…**_

_** Nightmare**_


End file.
